This invention relates in general to door frames and, more particularly, to a threshold for such frames.
Various types of thresholds are available for use in a door frame to provide a seal which prevents air and water infiltration between the threshold and the bottom of the door. The threshold, particularly when used in conjunction with an exterior door of a building, may also include a base portion which slopes away from the door to carry water away from the door and prevent it from seeping under the door and into the building.
Many types of door frames are designed so that the door can be mounted to open into the building or the door can be reversed and mounted so that it swings out of the building. A door which opens inwardly is commonly referred to as an "in-swing" door while a door that opens outwardly is referred to as an "out-swing" door. A door frame which allows for reversible mounting of the door is highly desirable because it reduces the number of different door frames that need to be stocked by manufacturers and suppliers.
One problem that complicates the switching of a door frame between in-swing and out-swing configurations is that many types of conventional thresholds are not interchangeable and can be used only with an in-swing or an out-swing door. A builder utilizing a reversible door frame must then separately order the correct type of threshold for the particular application. This reduces the versatility of the door frame and the ability to adapt the door frame to the desired configuration at the job site. In order to more fully benefit from the advantages provided by a reversible door frame, a need has thus developed for a threshold that can be easily adapted for use with both in-swing and out-swing door configurations.